Even as we Dream
by SweeTarts151
Summary: "Fate is the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power." Fate has intervened in five lives with results that leave families in a crisis as tragedy strikes four glee club members. How do you cope with tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

**Even as we Dream**

**Chapter One**

_**Somewhere above the United States. June 12, 2012. 10:25**_

Daddy's snoring keeps me awake and I have the sudden urge to wake him up. His glasses are slipping down his nose as his head slumps forward, His dark hair is unusually messy, my eyes run over his face and I see the wrinkles that give away age and stress. This trip was to help daddy calm down and relax. I sigh and look around the plane. Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for me and the child in the row next to mine. He was looking around with a grin. His bright green eye focus on mine and I smile in return as he gives me a toothy grin. There are gaps there that cause me to smile wider.

I begin to hum and his eyes focus on me as he stares intently at me. I hum louder and his grin widens as he bobs his head to the soft music coming from me. I had always loved an audience and who better to judge me than a small child. Children tend to be brash and truthful. They haven't figured out that the world is a different place and that people would rather you keep your mouth shut then speak the truth. Today's people were focused on lies that made them feel better or worse, the truth didn't matter. Children didn't understand this, they were outspoken and I loved it. I would rather have a truthful negative view on me than a fake praise.

He continues to watch me and I begin to sing the words softly. Something I wasn't used to. I usually captured an audience with my powerful way of singing. A way that brought their attention to me and only me. The way my voice echoed across the room and brought awe to a person's face. I had never whispered the lyrics in the night to a small child. Something tugged at my heart as his eyes sparked in joy. Soft brown locks fell into his eyes and he brushed them away with childlike annoyance than caused me to grin into the words. Some people stirred in their seats but none awoke to my quiet singing.

He began to sing along with me as I now sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Something I knew he had to know. The plane jostled and his eyes filled with fear as he stops singing and clutches to the man next to him. Some people wake up and I sing a little louder. His attention turns back to me and the fear ebbs away just a little. His father, a man with blonde hair and the same green eyes smiles at me in appreciation as he buckles his son in and tightens the belt. The father begin to hum along with us and I smile encouragingly to the little boy and he begins to sing with me again. Some of the passengers look at us in annoyance until they spot the little boy's fear hidden beneath his eyes. Such bright expressive eyes, full of innocence and curiosity.

The plane hits more turbulence and the seat-belt sign flashes. Someone screams as the plane is jostled again. I hear the little boy and I turn my head and see the tears filling his eyes. He was tugging at the seat-belt, trying to climb into his father's lap. I look at him from my seat in the aisle. His father murmured quietly and looks heart broken as he tries and fails to calm his child. "Hey, look at me buddy." His green eyes were bright with terror as the connect with mine. "That's it focus on me. You wanna learn a new song?" He shrugs and his father wraps an arm around his shoulders as he tightens his son's seat-belt again. The father looks fearful but holds it in as he comforts his son. My own father wraps his fingers in mine after he tugs my seat belt around my lap and then doing his own. _"This song is stuck inside my head and it won't go away."_ His smile wavers as he grins at me._ "It started when I first woke up and It's been here all day."_ He laughs and I make a confused face. _"I don't understand it. Why did this one stick?"_ His father grins at me gratefully as his sons attention is focused on me. _"There's so many cool songs I wish my brain would pick!"_ I throw my arms out dramatically and the boy grins in amusement._ "This song is stuck inside my head. And I can't get it out."_ I shake my head and bang on my ear. _"What makes it even worse it that that's what this songs about. The doctor said don't worry."_ I shake my finger and grin at the entrap little boy. _"It won't stay for long. But every-time I go to her she's strumming this dumb song. I hope you never hear it. But if you do be strong. Hey I think this stupid thing is finally gone."_ I smile in relief and then scrunch my nose up. _"NOPE!"_ He giggles mercilessly and begins to hum it by himself. His father winks at me and starts to sing.

The plane make this groaning noise and then my stomach is in my throat suddenly. A scream pulls itself out of my throat and out of many others. My eardrum stings in sharp pain at the yell from my father. I can make out the high pitch child like scream from the left of me. My daddy's fingers grip my hand painfully but I focus on that. It keeps me grounded as the lights flicker on and off. The plane levels out and a breathe somehow makes its way out of my lungs. Suddenly bags deploy from above us and once again my stomach is in my throat as we drop like a roller coaster. I close my eyes and clutch at my daddy's hand. I hear sobbing from my left and I slowly turn and open my eyes. The little boy is sobbing into his father's arms as he is restrained by his seat-belt. Thankfully they have them on still. Without warning there is a bright light from my right and I turn to look at it right as someone scream. The plane is on fire. The side of the wing burning outside the windows. It licks at the air like it is alive, consuming the plane like fodder.

People scream impossibly louder as the plane makes noises I can't decipher. Daddy wraps his arm around me as I shake in terror and the seat-belt digs into my hips as I cling to his shirt. His muscles are tense and his face pale. His glasses bounce with each move the plane make. Soon luggage begins to fall out of they compartments. The boy's father shield his son with his body in case any fall in his direction. There is the sound of metal screeching before wind begins to pull at everything. Bags fly out of a hole that seemed to pop out of nowhere and makes it gradually bigger. Metal pulling away into the dark night with each forceful strike of luggage. People who aren't buckled are pulled out of their seats with a scream. "Daddy!" I hear the little boy scream and turn to see as he cries and clutches to his father. They are both buckled in but the wind pulls at their clothing and hair. My own daddy pulls me impossibly tighter into his frame and my shivers slow as the wind flows all around us. The night air is cold.

People cling to their seats with white knuckles. Heads bow together as words of comfort are exchanged. Some of the passengers pray, other hyperventilate. The plane begins to bounce with more turbulence and people scream louder. We were going to die. My dad was in Lima while we took a trip to New York. He was going to be left at home alone.

The sky is dark outside of the hole in the plane. The only thing visible is the bright moon. An ominous bright glow. Who knew how far from the ground we were. The plane groans again and slows slightly. Maybe the pilots were doing something, maybe we would survive. I close my eyes and tell my father I love him. I hear his I love you. Before we can even comprehend what it happening there is a loud crash and sound of metal crumbling as we are thrown forward against our seat belts. Suddenly we are rolling and I can see the bright light of a fire as we are thrown around. My head rattles before it is hit by something and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in Lima, Ohio. June 12, 2012. 10:35<strong>_

In a normal house waits a girl alone. Her eyes are watery from emotion and her body shivers with the same emotion. Her body is encased in sweats and long hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Outside un-benounced to the girl waits trouble. A man with a dark mask and cruel intent lurks around outside. Unknowingly choosing an occupied house. Normally this girl was never home, always away at friends houses. But tonight was different, the girl was home and the man didn't know this. Two human's fates tied together for a brief moment. This man plays an important part in what happens next.

He sneaks in through an open window and creeps along in the completely dark house. The only light is the bright moon shining through the windows. The floor creaks as he moves around, he doesn't seem to mind. No one is home, he can be a little noisy. The girl's head perks up and her breath stutters. She gets up and moves to the sound, her fingers grab onto the closest weapon she can find. A ladle that has never been used. Her mother never using the steel gift from her anger filled ex-husband. She move along quietly following the noise and reaching for her phone. Her eyes clench in annoyance as she can't find the phone. She left it upstairs and the house phone wasn't on it's charger. She moves to the stair but doesn't see the dark shape moving down it. They struggle along the floor desperately, trading blows until there is a sickening crunch and the sound of something shattering. The man had grabbed the vase and used it to his advantage. He moves away from the body and almost heaves at the blood. He only needed the money. How could he do something like this? No-one was suppose to be home. His body shakes as he grabs at the house phone forgotten on the coffee table, he dials 9-1-1 lets out a breathy, scratchy 'help' before he drops the phone and flees.

As he escapes out the back door the front door open. A woman walks in and shivers from the unusual chill. She flips on the light and gasps at the sight before her. Her precious daughter is slumped on the floor, house phone and ladle next to her. The woman rushes over to her child and picks up the phone as her other hand hovers, unknowing what to do to help her child. Tears prick at her eyes. "Please, my daughter. She's unconscious and bleeding." Her mouth rattles off the address. "Yes please hurry. Yes the house with Lopez printed on the mailbox." Her fingers shake as she drops the phone and strokes at her daughters hair. Quiet murmurs flow over her daughter's face like feathers. "You'll be fine mija. You'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere else in Lima, Ohio. June 12, 2012. 10:35<em>**

A girl swings her legs as she sits on the dock. Her bare feet tickle the water and she smile watery. Her eyes are rimmed red and she sighs. Her eyes flicker around until she spots something that makes her smile. There sitting across the pond is a duckling. The only way to make it to him is to swim. She strips her shirt off, leaving on shorts and a tank top before she dives flawlessly into the water.

Her pale form moves across the water, the moon reflects on the water. She makes it to the bank and begins to climb up it. Her foot slips on the mud and she goes tumbling down. Limbs move erratically before her head makes a sickening crunch. Her body is limp and the moonlight seems to make her pale skin glow. A boy, out for a late jog sees the pale flesh and curiously yells. When he receives no reply he calls 9-1-1 and tells them the news. He then dives into the water and swims to the unmoving form. His dark eyes scrunch in worry. "Brittany?" He pulls off his jacket and throws it over the girl's prone form as he waits for the paramedics. Thankfully he mentioned the need of a boat. The only way to get to her was by the water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in Lima, Ohio. June 12, 2012. 10:38<em>**

Another young woman drives angrily down the hallway. Her eyes are blurred with tears that fall down her face. Her face is twisted in anger and sadness. Her phone buzzes insistently from the passenger seat. Her eyes dart over to it but she ignores it. The buzzing continues before she huffs and grabs it. Her eyes flash down to her phone as she opens a series of texts from her mom and then one from her sister. They had been gradually fixing their relationships after having Beth and being kicked out. The second her fingers move across the scene to reply to her mother's question of whereabouts a truck strikes the side of her car. The metal crumples like tissue paper and her head is crushed mercilessly. Her world fades out.

The man steps out of the car drunkenly and pulls out his phone. His fingers mash the button three times before he gets it right. He tells the police that someone was hit before he slumps onto the ground. His glazed gaze is focused on the crushed car. It was a tiny red bug, no match for his huge truck. This was why he hated drinking. He shouldn't have drove but he was angry. How dare his girlfriend leave him for some god-fearing asshole. He had a son to provide for. The sirens blare in the distance as an ambulance races to the scene.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rachel POV<em>**

My head hurts before the pain vanishes in a blur. My head shakes dizzily before I stand from the bed I am on. The room is completely white. There is a single bed in it and a door. I stumble over to it and grip the knob. My arms shakes and then I open it. I walk two feet and then I see another white door. I open it and peek in. The room is empty so I move to step into the room. I am shoved back and my body is pinned to the wall by strong hand. My fingers wrap around tense forearms and my wide eyes connect with dark brown eyes. The pupils are blown. "_¿Quién es usted?_"

My eyebrow furrow and I open my mouth to say something. Nothing comes out. No noise and I blink in confusion as I reach for my throat. Why did my heart ache at not being able to talk? The girl stares at me warily and I place my finger on her arm and spell Rachel out. She stares at me in confusion and suspicion before I write it again with the pad of my finger and point at myself. "Rachel?" I nod my head and she nods. "_Me llamo es.._" Her eyebrows furrow. "_No lo se mi nombre_." Her dark eyes water as brown almost a silky black hair falls into her face. Her hands release me and she stares at me as if contemplating something. Her dark eyes are inquisitive yet sorrowful. Curious yet fearful. Her hands clamps around my wrist. "_Me sigues._" I follow her with my head tilted to the side. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but her hand gestures helped as she lead me down the corridor.

Another door comes into view and we both stare at it warily. Her fingers wrap around the doorknob and she looks back at me. I nod and she twists her wrist. We both look into the room with caution. There is no one there. She sighs and pokes at my shoulder._ "Ir en esa direccion."_ Her hand motions to another hallway. I couldn't remember what direction we came from. Everything seemed to be jumbled and I look at her in confusion. _"Ir en esa direccion."_ She nods her head and points to the closest hallway. I nod my head and she pats my shoulder before heading in the other direction.

The hallway is bleak and a stark white that burns into the back of my eyes. I would see it even if I closed my eyes. The hallway seems continuous until I come across a door. I hear clattering and my heart speeds up. Color flashes before my eyes, memories or something. I back into the wall and struggle to breath the air was being pull out of the room. I tug at the belt holding me down. A scream of anger or annoyance pulls me from where-ever I was. I look down at my hands. They were clutching at the waistband of my bleak colored pants. They were completely white, like everything else in this place. I shake my head, clearing it of the ghosts of color and open the door slowly. A blonde girl sits slumped on the floor. The blankets around her bed are rumpled and her bed frame is crooked. Hazel eyes jump up to connect with mine and the air is stolen from my throat at the anguish in them. "Who are you?"

Her voice is hoarse and I open my mouth to reply. No sound comes out and my fingers itch at my throat, as if that will free the ties around my voice box. She stares at me and I shrug helplessly as I tap my throat and shake my head. "You can't speak?" I shake my head again and step closer to her. Her legs are folded unceremoniously below her. I tilt my head and tears fill her eyes. "I can't fucking move them!" She slams her hand into the floor and I jump. I look around and spot a white wheelchair. I pull it over and tilt my head to it. I offer her my hand and she shakes her head quickly. "I can do it myself. I am _not_ helpless." I stand and watch as she struggles to get into the chair. She pants when she finally sits her butt into the seat. She rearranges her legs until they are on the foot holds. I grip the handles and release the brakes. I start to push her and her hands slam down on the wheels. "Where the hell are you taking me?!" I shrug my shoulders and motion to the hallway. "What does that even mean?" I throw my hands up and huff in annoyance. My hands flutter around my face until I sigh and shrug my shoulders. I grip the handles again and stare at her. She huffs in annoyance. "Whatever. Make me crash and I'll make your life a living hell." I roll my eyes and push her through the door.

I continue in the direction I originally came from to see if I could find the girl from earlier. We continue for what seems like hours down an endless hallway until I spot dark hair. My hand taps on the girl in the chairs shoulder frantically and I point to the dark haired girl who spoke in a tongue I didn't understand. Everything was so jumbled in my head. The blonde grunts in annoyance and I tap her harder. "What?" She hisses at me. I open my mouth and move it then point at the girl moving down the hallway. "You want me to get her or something?" I throw my hands up and nod. She rolls her eyes. "HEY!"

The girl turns around and stares at us. I wave my hand frantically and she tilts her head before pulling someone by the arm out of in front of her. It is a tall blonde who stumbles over her feet. Her face is pleasant and her eyes kind but so sad. "_Este es Brittany._"

The blonde in the chair stares at Santana before snorting. "What's funny?" The leggy blonde questions the chair bound blonde quietly.

She shrugs before answering the question. "We have someone who can't speak at all and another who can't speak English. Kind of funny."

The eyebrows above bright blue eyes furrow. "No it isn't. Why would it be funny to not be able to speak? Or to not be able to talk to someone in a language they know?"

The darker girl glares at the hazel eyed girl who sighs and shakes her head. "Nevermind." She looks around. "Where are we anyway?" We shrug and her eyes contort as she struggles with something. "I don't remember anything." She shakes her head. "I can feel a-." She cuts herself off and looks at us. "Do you guys remember anything?"

Brittany twists her fingers. "I remember a pond and ducks but that's it."

She turns to the girl with no name. She throws her hands into the air. _"Yo no recuerdo nada!"_ Her arms cross but I see something hidden beneath her frustration. Fear. She remembers something about fear.

They turn to me and I throw my arms up and point at my throat. They sigh and I cross my arms defensively. It's not my fault I couldn't speak. If I could I'd be going on about what could possibly have happened to us. "Why are we here?" The blue eyed blonde questions quietly.

I shrug my shoulders and the dark haired girl murmurs something quietly in her own language before shrugging helplessly. The other blonde sighs. "I don't know. But we shouldn't be alone." She looks at us warily. "None of us remembers anything but we need to stay together."

The taller blonde smiles. "Yay! We can have a sleepover in my room!" She pulls on the unnamed girls arm before she trips over nothing and they both go tumbling into the floor. The blonde blushes as if embarrassed and not used to falling or tripping over her own feet. She stands up and apologizes to the girl she took down with her.

The wheelchair bound girl stares at the two before speaking. "And where are we to sleep in your room? There is only one bed in each room." Her eyebrow raises meticulously and I tilt my head at a familiar gesture that causes my head to hurt.

The taller girl looks contemplative before smiling again. "We can drag the other beds into my room."

The hazel eyed blonde huffs in annoyance and I quickly wonder what her name is or if she too had forgotten it. The taller blonde, Brittany my mind reminds me, smiles. "Don't worry, the two of them can get the beds and we can rearrange my room." Brittany pulls the handles from my hands, stumbles over her feet before correcting herself and racing off down the hallway.

Dark eyes look at me full of amusement and she shakes her head before grabbing my wrist._ "Vamos a ir."_

**The song sung to the little boy is "Stuck Inside my Head" by Bryant Oden**

**Spanish translations (If I am horribly wrong, tell me)**

**" ¿Quién es usted?"** - Who are you?

"**_Me llamo es.." "No lo se mi nombre."_**- My name is.. I dont know my name

**_"Me sigues."_** - You follow me.

_**"Ir en esa direccion."**_ - Go that way/ Go in that direction.

_**"Este es Brittany"**_- This is Brittany

_**"Yo no recuerdo nada!"**_- I don't remember anything/nothing.

_**"Vamos a ir."**_ - Let's go


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story**

**Even as we Dream**

**Chapter Two**

Time passed unceremoniously here. We never felt hunger. We never felt exhaustion. We were alive but not living. It was an odd predicament. Quinn, who had told Brittany her name, pinched herself constantly to see if she would wake up. Each of us were sitting on a bed but not sleeping. We left the room only to find that the place had shrunk. The three of our bedrooms were no longer there. There were hallways but they lead to dead ends, We we trapped in Brittany's room and almost endless hallways. Quinn and Satan, as Quinn had taking to calling the girl with the dark expressive eyes, argued constantly. It didn't matter that they spoke in different languages. Scalding and insulting tones were the same in every language and that seemed to be the only way they could talk to one another. Brittany had called her Tan and I called her Ann, well in my head I called her Ann.

We were once again sitting in boredom on the beds when something began to appear in front of us. A pale skinned man appeared in front of us, coming from the door that had materialized out of thin air. "Is anyone there?" We look at one another and something tugs at the back of my mind.

I grab Quinn's arm and write on it with my finger. She looks at me curiously. I write again slower this time. "Father?" I nod my head furiously. Quinn clears her throat. "Do you have a daughter?"

Tears come to the mans eyes. "I-I. Yes I do. I can't remember her though. I just know what i've been told. Her name is Ra-"

Quinn interrupts him. "Rachel?"

He nods his head quickly. "Do you know her? Where is she?"

Quinn looks to me and I grip her forearm tightly. "Yes. She is here. She can't speak though."

The man laughs deliriously. "She's here. Thank god." He chuckles again. "I can't see a darn thing."

My hand tightens and I feel Ann stand up behind me. Brittany trips but her hand settles on Ann's shoulder. I quickly write on Quinn's arm. She stares at her arm as I repeat the question, moving my finger slower this time. "Who told you about her?"

"I- well. My husband, her other father. He tells me stories every day. Most of the time I hear him." His fingers pull at his white sleeve. "I live for those stories. I memorized my room every day to see if there was and exit and suddenly there was."

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Quinn's body is tense and I keep my fingers wrapped around her forearm.

"You guys don't know?" His eyes stare straight ahead as his face scrunches in disbelief. His face looks off, as if something is missing.

_"Si! Si Nosotros saber mucho!_" Her tone is heavily sarcastic. _"Haciendo preguntas estupidas!"_ She shakes her head in disbelief.

My father blinks in confusion. "I will take that as you don't know. Where do you guys think you are?"

Quinn furrows her eyebrows and Brittany ducks her head as she thinks. "I don't know. A hospital or holding facility of some sort." Quinn shrugs her shoulders after she speaks.

"No. It well, your half right. Your bodies are in a hospital, but your psyches are here." He smiles gently.

_"Que?"_ Ann stares at him in confusion.

"We, all five of us. Well, we are in comas." His voice is steady.

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "You are crazy." My fingers tighten on her arm as I stare at the man claiming to be my father. My head hurt yet told me he was, or could be.

Brittany clings to Ann. "I am telling the truth. You feel no hunger. No exhaustion. Nothing because your bodies are unresponsive. They are asleep." He holds his hands up. "I know I sound crazy but i'm telling the truth. The man who told me about Rachel, my husband, he was talking about how Rachel was also in a coma. This is the only explanation. The only thing that makes sense is that somehow our psyches connected. Rachel and I because of my being her father." I knew if he could see his eyes would be sparking with sincerity. My head throb at that thought and my fingers tighten on Quinn's arm.

We all breath in silence for minutes, rolling the idea inside our heads. _"Vale."_

He sighs in relief. Quinn shakes her head. "This is impossible."

He sighs. "No, it is quite probable. The human brain is highly functional and makes connections without us realizing it." He takes a step towards us. "All of our memories are shot. We get brief images or inklings but that is it. No solid memories. What is the last thing you remember?"

Quinn stares at him. Her eyes close and her breathing intensifies. Ann watches my father with a glare, her eyes shooting concerned looks to Quinn. "Metal crunching." Her body flinches. "Lights." Her body starts to tremble and she clutches her head. I pull at her arms and tug her face to look at me. Her eyes are closed. My fingers tap across her cheek until eyelids flutter open to reveal terrified hazel eyes. "That's all I remember." Her hand moves up to grip mine as her breathing evens out.

Brittany speaks up next. "I remember water. Lots of water and mud." Her body trembles and she shakes her head.

Our eyes turn to Ann. _"Cristsales rotos."_ Her fingers moves in an exploding gestures as she points to a glass vase in the room. Her brows scrunch. _"Intruso." _She shakes her head as her fingers move over her left hands knuckles.

Quinn furrows her eyebrows. My fingers write against her forearm. She looks up at me. "Broken glass and an intruder?" She questions me then looks to Ann. Ann nods with wide eyes as she shivers. Quinn's eyes turn to me. "What about you?"

My eyes close. My fingers move across Quinn's skin. _Loud noise. Air pulling around me. Belt tugging at me._ I shake until fingers clamp around the ones touching Quinn's forearm. My eyes shoot open and I stare at her. "She says she remembers a loud noise, the air being pulled from around her and a belt tugging at her."

My father offers a comforting smile. "That's what I remember too. That and fire." He smiles softly before shaking his head. "I'm going back, your father calls to me, Rachel, give me a hug would you?" I stumble forward and wrap my arms around him. He squeezes me tightly and sighs before kiss my head. "I'll try to come back, but it's hard to stay with you guys. My body struggles the longer I stay here. Your father gets distant when I am here. I love you Rachel." He moves to the door and walks through it before shutting it.

I feel sadness and then a hand pulls at my own. Hazel eyes look at me and I smile as I walk and Quinn wheels over to where Ann and Brittany are. We sit in silence for awhile, left to our own thoughts before we talk amongst ourselves. Quinn and I with our form of communication and Brittany Ann with theirs. They are discussing some random thing unknown to us and are curled into one another. Time doesn't seem to have a measure here. Ann hums quietly and taps her fingers against Brittany's feet, they are propped in Ann's lap. _"Bailas?"_ Brittany looks to Ann who shimmies her shoulders and taps her feet in an awkward dance and says another word. _"Bailar."_ She dips her head. _"Bailas?"_

Brittany shakes her head and blushes. "I-I. I can't dance." She shrugs her shoulders. "I trip over my feet." She motions to her feet. Ann's grin softens and she continues to hum to Brittany. They seem to have their own way to talk and communicate quietly to one another. After a while Brittany links their pinkies together and Ann suddenly stiffens and begins to shake. Her eyes are wide with fear. "Tan? What's wrong?"

Ann shakes her head and tugs at the hair around her temples. _"No se. Me duele la cabeza."_ She groans and rubs at her temples. We stare at her in worry as she stumbles over to the bed. Brittany wraps herself around Santana who groans in pain while rubbing her head.

Quinn and I move to where Quinn's bed is. She pulls herself up onto it and I grab her wrist as I sit beside her. My fingers move against her skin. _What think wrong with Ann._ Full Sentences were harder to decipher than disjointed ones.

Quinn's sighs, eyes full of worry. "I don't know. Maybe if she sleeps her head will hurt less."

I sigh in worry. I hope so. Quinn nods her head and we both look towards Ann and Brittany. Ann continues to shake but calms down as her body seems to fall asleep. Something that we could do but never seemed to need in here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lima, Ohio. July 25, 2012<strong>_

At Lima General Hospital five bodies lay still in bed. Unmoving. Four teenage girls and one middle aged man. Unknown to all the hospital and family members these five were very much alive and mentally active. But tests did not show that. Tests showed inconclusive data. Brain dead. None of the family had the nerve to pull the plug but that was for the time being. Soon hope would run out. And when hope runs out all else fails.

Marisol Lopez sat by her daughters bed, hand clasped tightly as she read from one of Santana's favorite books. Her ex-husband had been by to visit her a few times but he was currently helping the police to try and find their daughters attacker. Detective Lopez lived in Columbus, Ohio, a city not to far from Lima. Santana's parents were high school sweethearts, turned remorseful divorcees. The detective filled with anger and the lawyer filled with regret. Santana had not been responsive in the last month and few weeks. Her body had been as immobile as when her mother found her. Some students from school had stopped by but fate seemed to have other ideas for her. Her two best friends never stepped a foot in her room. They most likely never would. Glee club members had shown and gone. Time spent at the hospital dwindles down when there were four people to see. Four members of glee knocked unconscious in the same night.

Brittany S. Pierce laid in a bed that had stuffed animals piled onto it. Her younger sister slept on the bed, curled into her older sister's long body. Who could deny a five year old her wishes. Another long limbed blonde slept soundly in a chair. This one was thirteen and growing into her limbs. A woman, with the same blonde hair slept fitfully in a chair, a nine year old laid out across her body. He was the only boy, with the same green eyes as his mother.

A man stood vigil in the doorway. His eyes were the same blue as all three of his daughters. Laugh lines framed his face, but currently purple bruises under his eyes greeted hospital workers. He continued to work construction during the day and came to the hospital at night. Almost every night before he went home to sleep in a bed filled with blonde heads. One would always seem to be missing, stuck in a lonely hospital bed with stuffed animals for comfort. His children would spend a Saturday in the hospital reading or talking to their older sister. They needed stability which meant they slept back home during the week, but Saturday's were Brittany's day. Brittany's body continued to remain unmoving. A scar across her head, a reminder of the accident. Visitors, the same as Santana's, had stopped by. But they too stopped from being every day to being once in a while.

In the next room another blonde lay immobile. This one was more severely injured. Face littered in fading scars and stitches layered onto her lower back. Her surgeries had been perfect except for the fact that she never woke up. She may be able to walk but that would be unknown to everyone until she woke up. This seemed as improbable as the others waking up. Two blondes slept in uncomfortable chairs. One, an older woman, clutched at her daughter's hands. Being here every night was exhausting but how could she go back to a silent house that screamed at her. Guilt had eaten away at the mother. The younger blonde was curled into a ball. College was on summer vacation so she spent as much time as she could with her mother and sister. Even if her sister still hadn't shown signs of waking up they still held hope.

Unknown to them a man stood outside the room. He was guilt filled and watched each breath and Beep of the machine from the young blonde. The man was familiar to Judy, he was the one who had hit her daughter. The one who drank because Judy's ex-husband had convinced his girlfriend to leave her boyfriend and son. A young boy the age of six slumbered in the man's arms. Fate had it's plans, even in the beginning. Her visitors had been the same as the others, dwindling until the only constant steady visitors were her mother, sister and the man who sometimes brought his son. He apologized everytime to Judy, who didn't have the heart or strength to scream at him anymore.

The next room held two slumbering bodies. A small frame was tucked under blankets, brown hair spilling across the pillow. A scar adorned the side of her head along with a scar the length of a finger across her collarbone. Her body held other scars long healed from the plane crash. Visitors had come and gone and even her best friend had stopped coming so often. Hospitals were places that saved people, but they were also places where people died. That left its mark, sending chills in some spines. Hospitals scared some people. How could it not with the ghosts of the dead and the fear for the living?

A man sat in a chair between the two beds, his huge frame almost dwarfed the chair. His wedding ring was tucked on his finger and his husband's tucked around his neck. A marriage almost ruined can either be brought together by tragedy or torn even further apart. The bed next to Rachel held her father, Hiram Berry. A man of average height, black hair and glasses. His body was covered in similar scars as his daughter. They were both immobile yet Rachel was the only unresponsive one. Hiram would have moments of high brain activity, mostly when Leroy was talking to him. The same could not be said for Rachel. Her fathers voice didn't drag her out of her head, a place she and the other three seemed to be stuck in.

**Spanish translations( Sorry if they are completely off but this is the manner I meant them in)**

**_"Si! Si Nosotros saber mucho!"_** - Yes! yes. We know alot.

_**"Haciendo preguntas estupidas!"**_ - Asking stupid questions!

**_"Que?"_** - What?

"_**Vale"**_ - Okay

_**"Bailas."**_ - You dance?

"_**Bailar."**_ - to dance

_**"No se. Me duele la cabeza."**_ - I don't know. My head hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing mentioned in this story**

**Even as we Dream**

**Chapter Three**

Time was a funny thing, when you had nothing to keep track it either seemed to pass to fast or not pass at all. Yet how could we tell when our bodies never told us when to sleep and there were no clocks around. One time I counted seconds that went by. Quinn sat with me, my fingers drawing numbers on her skin. Ann saw what I was doing and began to count in her language, motioning for Brittany to join with her in English. They whispered to one another, Brittany first the Ann telling her the number in her own language. Brittany's grin was infectious. They stopped at two thousand but I kept counting.

Quinn laid with me until I sigh and write the number across her skin. _172,800._ Her eyes blink and she stares at the ceiling before speaking. "That's exactly two days Rachel." I nod. Her eyes blink again and we just continue to stare at the ceiling, lost in our own thoughts. "That. This place is really messed up Rachel." I nod my head and sigh into the pillow I had turned into. Quinn's forearm still held loosely between my fingers. She continues to face the ceiling before her head turns and her eyes connect with mine. "What is this place?" My fingers move across her skin._ I don't know._

Ann and Brittany are on the other side of the room, a ball being bounced off the wall then the ceiling until coming back to one of the two of them. They keep this game up as we lay in bed. Quinn hisses in pain. My fingers tug at her wrist. Her fingers clamp around mine and she groans. My other fingers atp at her forearm in question. "My." She groan, gaining the attention of the other two. "My back burns." She groans again, her back arching off the bed. "Oh god."

I turn to look at Ann and Brittany. Ann stars in worry as she clenches her fist, Brittany's hands cover her mouth. Quinn groans again and her fingers squeeze mine tighter than before. Ann jumps into action at the next pain filled groan, she flips Quinn onto her side and pulls her shirt above her ribs. Her back is heavily scarred and twitches in pain. Ann's hands begin to massage them and my eyes catch on a scar across her stomach. My head tilts and my fingers move to touch it. It looks like a stretch mark, like one someone gets from having a baby. The second my fingers touch the mark Quinn's hand slams down on mine. "Don't." Her eyes beg me not to mention it and I offer her a smile. Her panic ceases and she sighs as Ann continue to massage her back. Her eyes drift until they are closed. Ann sighs as she pulls the shirt back down. My fingers smooth across Ann's arm. _Thanks_. Her lips twitch as she shrugs her shoulder and blushes.

I stay by Quinn's side. What was happening? First Ann had a problem with her head and then Quinn's back hurt her. What was next? Time passed quickly again. Brittany and Ann were on Brittany's bed wrapped in each others arms. Quinn murmured in her sleep, her hand reaching out. I moved my hand to intercept hers and she sighed as her fingers loosely wound around mine. I stare at the ceiling counting. And counting. And counting. I got to 200, 442 when Quinn opened her eyes. "How long?" _200,442._ She sighs. "I hate this. My head is so confused. I know time isn't suppose to pass like this but it does."

She pulls me closer, her arms winding around me. "You and those two dorks are the only thing i'm sure about in here." _Ditto._ Her skin is as soft as always.

The door appears on the wall again and my father steps in. "Hello girls."

"Hola." "Hi!" and Quinn's murmur that sounded more like a groan greets him. He smiles at each different greeting.

His fingers feel around until he finds the bed. "Hello Rachel."

My fingers skim across Quinn's arm. "She say's Good aftermorning." My father laugh and I turn my eyes to Quinn. "What?" She shrugs her shoulders. "You wrote afternoon then morning I improvised." My father laughs harder before he sits down.

He looks healthier than the last time he was here. "It's been two long since i've seen you guys. Well talked to you guys." His smile is as infectious as Brittany's usually are. His grin disappears. "I don't think I'll be coming here much longer." As if sensing our worries he holds his hands up. "Its just harder for me to stay in the rooms. I feel as if something is dragging me out. It took so much energy to see you guys today." We stay silent in shock and worry. He claps his hands together. "Alright, who wants to hear stories about young Rachel. Her father tells me so many things while he's by my bedside."

My fingers tap against Quinn's arm in excitement. She grins at me and my father begins to speak. "Rachel is as stubborn as children come. Vocal and adorable. She had arguments for every little thing when she was a child. Why does Mr. Snuggles need a new sweater? Because this one is so last year." He laughs. "She also has the voice of an angel. Lungs that were even big as a baby. She could scream for hours on end, keeping her father and I up." My fingers move around my throat. Quinn's fingers pull at my wrist as she offers me a half smile.

My father continues to tell us stories for an endless amount of time before he blinks. "I. I have to go back." He blinks again. "Where is the door?" His fingers struggle around the wall looking for the door. "No. I need to get back to him. Please." Finally the door appears and he rips it open. "You guys should come with me. This room. It's. Time isn't right here."

I stand up and Quinn holds my arm. Her eyes are full of fear. Ann looks to the door with fear also. How could we leave the only thing, the only place we knew. I take a step forward but turn to look at them again. Brittany stands with me. By the time I turn back around the door is gone. We were stuck her again for an unknown amount of time. Until my father came back. If he comes back.

We sit in silence again. It became a thing with us. Ann was humming loud enough for all of us to hear when she started to choke. Brittany clung to her. "What's wrong?" Her eyes look to us full of fear, begging us to help Ann. I run over to her and listen to her heart. It was beating erratically and she couldn't breath. Panic struck me. I had no idea what to do. Her face began to turn an awful color as we tried to save her. Quinn joined in once she wheeled over but nothing seemed to work. "No. Please don't die! Tana!" Ann's eyes widen in recognition as her body begins to fade. Quinn shakes her head as tears fill her eyes. Brittany kisses Ann on her cheeks and lips as Ann seemed to fade with each stuttering breath. My fingers trace letters on Ann's wrist. _You're okay. It'll be okay._ Her eyes widen at my words written on her as if they remind her of something.

Quinn's hand clamps around hers. "Breathe San, just breathe." The name is an odd version of Satan but seems to make Ann's eyes widen impossibly farther. Her body shudders before disappearing.

"NO! NO!" Brittany furiously moves her hands around the spot Santana was just in. "No. No. No. No. Please." I pull Brittany into me as she sobs. Quinn's hands sooth across Brittany's back as her hazel eyes meet mine. They are filled with tears. Ann was gone. That could only mean one thing. She was dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 12, 2012<em>**

Doctors surround the three people that make up the Lopez family. "It is advisable that you take her off of respiratory ventilation. She is brain dead. The only thing keeping her alive is the machine." Marisol sobs into Diego's shoulders. They may be divorced but they have a daughter together. They are making a decision about said daughter. The decision on whether or not to kill her. The doctors as if sensing their thoughts speak. "This isn't killing her, she died a long time ago. You were just keeping her body alive. She, what made your daughter your daughter, her mind, died long ago. Six months ago in the home invasion."

Marisol sobs harder. "Di."

The man's eyes are filled with tears. "I know Mar. I know. Just, Santi wouldn't want her body to be wasting away. Sh- She was always smarter than most people. Clever. If her minds gone then she's gone. This is just her vessel. Her essenc-" The man sobs louder. "What made her her is gone. We should trust the doctors."

Marisol nods but sobs as she walks over and kisses her daughters face. Words are murmured quietly so no one can hear before she steps away. Diego leans down and brushes a kiss across the scar on the side of his daughter's head. They wrap themselves in each others arms like they used to as the lay an hand over their daughters right hand. Three dark hands are tied together by familial strings and love as the words escape lips. "Do it." They stay connected as they were when they all three started out together. The machine stops breathing for their daughter and everything stands still for a moment. The heart monitor stops and sobs escape the mouths of two broken parents.

Fate had been decided as the monitor jumps to life. Dark eyes flutter open after dying. Death had awoke the beauty from her slumber. A slumber that could kill most. The slumber of ones mind. Doctors surround the girl who chokes on air before her breathing evens out. _"Brittany! Necesito Brittany!"_ The girls voice is hoarse from disuse as she struggles under the doctors hold.

"We have to sedate her." A nurse screams out at the doctor.

"NO! She just woke up, you are not putting her back to sleep!" The two parents seemed to agree on this as they crowded their daughter. Murmuring words of comfort to their daughter. How could they tell her that Brittany was in a coma much like she was?

The girl calms but her heart aches. She was pulled from the only person she loved. How could they do that to her. You seeing living. Living was the hard part. The easy part wasn't always the best.

In another room doctors marvel at the spike of activity coming from a certain blonde. Underneath all the stuffed animals Brittany S. Pierce fought to get back to Santana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The White Room<em>**

"Brittany what are you doing?" Quinn's voice is worried as Brittany continues to move around the walls like a pacing animal until finally a door appears. "I'm going to get Tana. Your father said the door leads somewhere. I'm going to find Santana." She opens the door and QUinn and I choke for breath at the name. It meant something. Something that caused our brains to hurt and throb. SOmething that stole the breath from our lips. "Are you guys coming?" Brittany's eyes begged us. She didn't want to do this alone but she would.

I move forward and Quinn's hand clamps around mine. "We don't know what's out there." Her eyes are cautious and full of fear. _Whatever is. We get through it._ "Together?" I nod my head and push her forward. The three of us walk through the door. The second it closes behind us it disappears. "No going back now." We walk down an endless hallway until two doors come into view. _Father._ Quinn looks at me. "Brit open that door the same time we open this one." Brittany nods and the doors open. One holds this sterile smell and the other hold my father, eyes closed listening to something. "Hey. Rachels dad." He doesn't look up. I stand in the doorway as Quinn shakes him. His eyes open but he doesn't see her. "We have to go. We have to get out of here."

"Finally decided to leave?" He smiles at us. We stare at him in confusion. "I was waiting for you guys to decide when you were ready. I didn't want to leave you here alone so I stayed here instead of leaving." He moves to the door Brittany holds open. "Let's get back, it's about time."

We walk through the door and Quinn's hand vanishes from mine. I struggle to find it again, the color bleeding back to white as I try to find her. "Let her go Rachel. You will find her again. Just not here." I sigh and as the breathe release from my lungs I let go of my tie to Quinn. My heart aches but I do it.

My eyes shoot open as I gasp for breath. I hear an exclamation of joy as I look to my right. My daddy sits up in bed panting as I am. Dad awakes with a start and cries in joy. Doctors swarm the room asking questions. My fingers find purchase on a nurses arm but she doesn't understand me. _Quinn. Need Quinn._ She only checks vital sighs. My fingers tap on her and I hear my dad exclaim he can't see. Fear eats away at me. Where we really out or was this another version of the white room?

"Q-q-Quinn." My voice stutters out of my throat as my dad hands my daddy his glasses. I hadn't see my dad this happy in a while. They had always seemed to be fighting. I knew a divorce was imminent.

The doctor looks at me. "Calm down my dear. You've been asleep for too long."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 13, 2012<strong>_

Five victims of head trauma are surrounded by family. Their eyes awake and open for the first time in six months. Brittany S. Pierce is surrounded by too many blonde heads that hug her. Her family is functioning again as a unit. A mother that was once to distant and worried now happy. The six months bringing reality back to the forsaken woman. A husband and father who worked far to many hours before the accident now worked normal hours. His schedule changed so he could be with a family he had distanced himself from. Siblings that resented their parents and acted out now brought together with love. Brittany Peirce now knew she wasn't just her dancing ability. She wasn't just another person in the crowd.

Lucy Quinn Fabray trapped between a once alcoholic mother and resentful distant sister. Who could sneak alcohol into the hospital and who could hate a sister that was almost dead. Accidents either tore a family apart or brought them together. Outside a man stood with his six year old son. He was free from alcoholism and a cheating girlfriend. The stark reality of almost killing someone else's child brought him back to reality. Quinn Fabray now knew she was more than a hot body. More than the girl who was pregnant and more than just another pretty face.

Santana Lopez sat between her two parents. A mother who worked to late and a father who left to soon. They were brought together by the accident that almost claimed their daughters life. Lovers, sweethearts and spouses co-parenting normally now. Possibly even seeing one another again. What better to bring two people together than a tragedy? Santana Lopez now knew that her words and her name didn't make her who she was. Her fear of peoples view shouldn't hold her back.

Rachel Berry shared a bed with her father Hiram. Her other father Leroy clung to the both of them like the moon chases the sun. A man that had fallen behind and grown distant and angry at husband now brought together and showing the love her thought had disappeared. Rachel Berry now knew her voice didn't make her who she was. She didn't have to speak to be heard.

Fate has always had plans with soul mates. You see soul mates are a funny thing. They can be best friends, lovers, siblings, strangers, parents but the thing about most soul mates. They fight to stay together. Those couples that fight constantly but somehow manage to survive are soul mates. The college roommates who understand one another better than their boyfriends and girlfriends do stay together. Most of the time a soul mate is a lover. Someone you fight to keep. Fight to find. Fate has always been written. Soul mates fates tied. Fates are also a funny thing. One person can change the outcome. Almost killing a girl lead to sobriety. Almost losing a husband and daughter brought a man back to his family. Almost losing a daughter brought to former lovers back together. Almost losing a daughter and sibling brought a family closer together. Almost losing a sister and daughter brought a mother and sister back. Tragedies tear apart or strengthen bonds. Fate brought together many soul mates in six months. Four accidents. Five people injured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months later...<strong>_

Santana Lopez sits in the drivers seat of her car, her girlfriend/ previous fuck buddy/ soul mate, sits in the front seat as Santana honks the horn. "Tan, give them time. They'll be out soon enough."

Santana rolls her eyes at her girlfriends words. "They're probably fucking." Dark hands honk the horn again. "Vamanos!" Blue eyes lit up in happiness as pale hands pulled dark hands from the wheel and laced hands together. Dark eyes soften in happiness.

They both lean in for a kiss when a pale form leans through the drivers side window and honks the horn. Both the girls in the front seat jump and the hazel eyed blonde moves away from the smack aimed at her with a grin. "Quinn I'm going to kick your ass!"

A laugh sounds from the back seat as a door shuts. "I hope not Ann. I kinda like that ass."

Dark eyes roll back to the short girl in the back. "Whatever Rachel. I liked it better when you didn't talk." Dark eyes soften and me with a lighter brown, letting the Berry girl know the latina was joking.

A grin flashes across Rachel's face as Quinn sits down in the back seat. "You sure you just don't want me to touch you again?"

Laughter sounds around the car. "Whatever you dream about Berry." A wink is thrown to the back seat. The four girls head out of town, driving to the park. Unknown to them fate had plans. You see, fate always has plans. If something happens that is strange and out of the blue, just know, fate was involved. Fate is always involved.

_**Spanish Translations**_

_**"Brittany! Necesito Brittany!"**__ - Brittany. I need Brittany._

_**"Vamanos!"**__ - Let's go_


End file.
